Angel besides Red Balloon
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Haruno Sakura pergi merantau untuk memulai hidup baru. Tapi seorang yang menyebut dirinya pesulap datang dan mengacau. Ia meminta hal yang Sakura tak punya dan mengusahakan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Berhasilkah?


Sakura menatap kerumunan anak kecil yang sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun di seberang taman. Dari kursi besi tempatnya duduk, gaun warna-warni yang mereka kenakan tampak seperti mahkota bunga terbalik yang menyemarakkan suasana. Sayup-sayup jeritan ceria mereka membuat Sakura ikut menarik sudut bibirnya dan tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya.

Senangnya. Sakura membayangkan dirinya sendiri berada di sana, menjadi salah satu orangtua yang duduk-duduk mengawasi buah hatinya. Lalu, mereka akan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama-sama, memberikan kado, berfoto, lantas pulang ke rumah. Menemui ayah, menemui suami. Melanjutkan kehidupan bersama keluarga yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Tapi tidak. Sakura ada di sini, bukan di sana. Sakura sendiri, tidak ada yang menemani. Dan fakta bahwa ia akan selalu selamanya seperti ini membuat rasa sakit yang coba dilupakannya itu datang lagi. Bersama rasa kotor, tak berharga, dan sepi yang menggulung-gulung hingga semua nampak kabur di matanya.

 _"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Ini balasanmu pada ibu yang sudah membesarkanmu?! Pergi kau dari sini! Pergi! Aku tidak punya anak durhaka sepertimu! Cepat pergi! Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi! PERGI ATAU MATILAH SEKALIAN!"_

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangan Sakura, membuat bayangan dalam kepalanya buyar. Air mata yang panas turun seiring ia membuka mata dan melihat sepasang kaki kecil di hadapannya. Tatapannya lalu naik, naik, naik, hingga bola mata zamrudnya yang kemerahan beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam bulat dan besar milik seorang gadis kecil bergaun motif bunga-bunga.

Tangan si gadis kecil yang barusan ada di atas tangannya, tiba-tiba sudah berpindah tempat. Ujung jarinya menekan sudut mata Sakura, lantas turun mengikuti jejak air matanya, menghapusnya, menjadikannya tiada. Berulang kali.

 _Nakanaide—_ jangan menangis.

Itu yang diucapkan gadis itu tanpa suara dengan jemari yang terus mengusapi pipi Sakura. Ekspresi dan tatapan khawatirnya membuat jiwa Sakura tersiksa. Tersiksa, karena rupanya masih ada emosi yang bisa ia rasa setelah sebulan terakhir ini mencoba menjadikan dirinya bukan manusia. Tapi ketika gadis kecil itu tersenyum kepadanya, senyum untuk menenangkannya, Sakura ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya juga.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sakura serak seraya menangkap tangan gadis kecil itu.

Melihat tangannya menghilang dalam genggaman Sakura, gadis kecil itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. Lantas tiba-tiba, ia berlari pergi. Sakura mengira ia sudah membuat gadis itu ketakutan hingga melarikan diri sampai ke seberang taman, tapi rupanya ia hanya ingin menghampiri badut berkostum ayam yang sedang membagikan balon warna-warni pada anak-anak yang ikut berpesta. Gadis itu meminta satu, si Ayam memberikannya balon berwarna merah, yang kemudian dibawanya ke tempat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura pada si gadis yang menarik tangannya dan mengikatkan tali balon itu di pergelangan tangan Sakura. Begitu simpul terbentuk, senyum terkembang di wajah gadis itu.

Sakura menatap gadis itu aneh, lalu ganti menatap tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia gemetaran. Mungkin itu sebabnya si gadis mengikat balonnya. Ia takut tangan Sakura terlalu lemah untuk bisa memegang erat talinya.

 _Waratte_ —tertawalah.

Tamparan. Lemparan vas bunga. Rentetan makian. Rasa sakit di dadanya.

Ada banyak hal berkelebat dalam pikirannya saat itu, hal-hal yang membuatnya kehilangan tawa. Tapi ketika gadis itu mengulangi lagi permintaannya—

 _Waratte._

—Sakura mulai tertawa.

 **Angel besides Red Balloon**

CherryMintAzzule  
 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T** **(+)** **  
**#7—Broken Home  
 **SasuSaku AU F** **anf** **iction**

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

 **Haruno Sakura pergi merantau untuk memulai hidup baru.**

 **Tapi seorang yang menyebut dirinya pesulap datang dan mengacau.**

 **Ia meminta hal yang Sakura tak punya dan mengusahakan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya.**

 **Berhasilkah?**

 **Enjoy!**

Sakura menatap si profesor berkemeja hitam dari kursi tempatnya duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Umurnya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, tapi postur tubuhnya tetap gagah dan rambutnya masih hitam terawat—hasil semiran, Sakura tahu. Wajah tuanya juga belum kehilangan pesona. Tapi dengan bibir yang lurus tak berlekuk, seisi kelas ini tahu untuk tidak mengusik si profesor dengan rumpian tak guna kalau tidak ingin disambit _netbook_ hitam miliknya.

"Selamat datang di kelas Birokrasi Politik." Si Profesor membuka sesi kuliah dengan suara dalam yang bergaung ke seisi ruangan. "Seperti namanya, di kelas ini kalian akan mempelajari tentang birokrasi dalam politik. Sebagai panduan, kalian diharapkan memiliki buku …."

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa kita bisa sial sekali? Kenapa harus Profesor Madara, sih?"

Fokus Sakura terpecah dan berpindah pada dua mahasiswi yang saling merapatkan bahu di deretan kursi di bawahnya, berbisik-bisik tentang dosen mereka yang masih menjelaskan buku pegangan kuliah untuk satu semester ke depan.

"Kudengar ia memberi nilai C pada semua mahasiswa yang ia ajar tahun lalu."

"'Kan! Harusnya kita _cancel_ saja MK ini dan ambil MK lain."

"Satu-satunya MK yang masih kosong dipegang oleh Orochimaru- _sensei._ Sama saja buruknya!"

Sakura mendengus geli mendengar percakapan keduanya yang sekarang mulai membahas gaya berpakaian Profesor Madara. Tapi dengusan gelinya menghilang saat ia menyadari bahwa kelas itu berubah hening. Tak ada suara kertas yang dibolak-balik gelisah, tak ada gumaman resah, bahkan tak ada suara Profesor Madara—

"Sial! Dia menatap kita!"

—karena ia sedang lurus menatap ke arahnya!

Tidak. Tidak hanya Profesor Madara yang sedang menatap ke arah sini, tapi seisi kelas.

"Saudara yang duduk di sana—"

"Mati! Kita ditandai!" mahasiswi itu makin histeris sendiri. Sakura menatapnya bersimpati.

"—yang seperti gulali di sana." Madara menunjuk.

Gulali?

Dua mahasiswi itu senyap, kepala mereka berputar ke belakang, menatap Sakura yang masih bertopang dagu.

Tersadar, Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Saya?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi yang kepalanya mirip gulali selain Saudara?" sahut Profesor Madara dingin.

Sakura _face palm_.

Akhirnya dengan langkah gemas ia menuruni undakan ke lantai dasar diiringi tatapan was-was mahasiswa lain.

Mata Profesor Madara menyipit. "Apa yang Saudara lakukan di sana?" tanyanya begitu Sakura tiba di hadapannya.

Hening.

"Supaya saya bisa melihat wajah tampan Profesor. Dari atas sana Profesor terlihat tampan sekali!"

Petir menyambar, manusia-manusia meninggal massal.

Apa telinga mereka tidak salah dengar?!

Sementara semua mahasiswa mulai merapal doa semoga Profesor Madara punya masalah pendengaran sehingga tidak mendengar gombalan cari mati Sakura, yang barusan menggombal malah pasang cengiran.

 _Sudah siap mati rupanya_ , batin mereka.

Tapi harusnya mereka tahu, jika ada yang berani menggoda Profesor Madara, sudah pasti orang itu bukan manusia biasa. Hal itu terbukti sedetik kemudian ketika Profesor Madara mengumumkan ke seisi kelas.

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Karena satu alasan, saya tidak bisa mengajar kalian semester ini dan Haruno _-san_ yang akan menggantikan saya. Saya harap kalian tidak lekas merasa senang karena saya tetap berwenang dalam menyetujui nilai yang Haruno _-san_ ajukan. Jadi tetaplah berusaha jika tidak ingin mengulang! Mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti!"

Melihat wajah-wajah multi-ekspresi di hadapannya—senang, terkejut, hingga terharu—Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum.

Sudah dimulai.

Hidup barunya.

.

.

Sakura mengenal Profesor Madara, atau yang biasa ia sapa Kakek Madara, karena pekerjaan. Sakura adalah _designer_ lepas di sebuah penerbitan dan dua bulan lalu ia diserahi tugas membuat kover untuk buku terbaru Kakek Madara. Ada dua alasan Sakura melamar kerja di penerbitan: cari uang dan bacaan gratis. Segera saja ia sudah melahap dua buku yang Kakek Madara tulis sekaligus dan terdorong rasa penasaran, ia menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada si penulis. Tak disangka, Kakek Madara membalasnya dan mereka mulai berbalas email. Kakek Madara sering berkata, seandainya semua mahasiswanya serajin Sakura dalam membaca, pasti nilai A akan ia berikan percuma.

Setelah berpuluh-puluh email kemudian, mereka sudah cukup mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Sakura tahu kalau Kakek Madara sudah menduda sejak lama, memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang telah berkeluarga, dua cucu laki-laki, dan satu cicit perempuan. Kakek Madara dijuluki dosen _killer_ oleh mahasiswanya, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu tegas. Kakek Madara pun tahu kalau Sakura lulusan Ilmu Perpustakaan, orang rantau di kota ini, bisa bahasa isyarat, dan sedang butuh pekerjaan. Tersentuh dengan cerita hidup Sakura—dan teringat dengan cucunya yang tak berguna—, Sakura pun ditawari menjadi asistennya, menggantikannya, agar ia dapat penghasilan tambahan. Memang Sakura tidak memiliki _background_ Ilmu Politik yang mumpuni, tapi orang yang bisa mengoreksi kesalahan dalam bukunya sudah pasti Kakek Madara anggap berkompetensi.

Jadi, begitulah.

"Setelah ini kau ada kerja _part time_?" tanya Kakek Madara saat mahasiswa terakhir meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Sampai jam berapa kau jaga di rental video itu?"

"Hanya sampai jam tiga sore. Lalu setelahnya saya membantu pemilik kosan menjaga anak-anak di _day care_ miliknya."

"Baik. Baguslah. Anak muda memang seharusnya semangat. Tapi jangan sampai lupa makan dan istirahat." Sekilas, ada senyum yang terkembang. "Ah, kapan-kapan datanglah makan siang ke rumahku. Apa makanan kesukaanmu? Biar kuminta Mikoto memasakkannya." Mikoto adalah nama menantunya.

"Apa saja boleh. Sudah lama saya tidak makan masakan rumahan," aku Sakura setengah tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu jika kau ada waktu. Akan kuminta Mikoto masak yang banyak."

Sakura tersenyum manis mengiyakan lalu mereka berbincang lagi tentang sesi kuliah barusan. Ketika akhirnya Sakura melihat jam tangannya, ia terkejut melihat banyaknya waktu yang sudah berlalu.

"Ya ampun! Saya bisa terlambat! Saya pergi dulu ya, Kek!" Sakura memasukkan semua barangnya asal ke dalam tas selempang, membungkuk kilat, lantas lari secepat ia bisa.

"Hati-hati!"

.

.

Sakura sedang mengikat tali apron seragamnya ketika ia mendengar suara Matsuri, rekan kerjanya, dari balik tirai.

"Wah, Anda datang lagi, Uzumaki _-san_?"

"Hmm, ya." Ada suara laki-laki dewasa yang menyahut. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai suara Uzumaki Naruto, pelanggan tetap rental video yang datang tiap dua hari sekali untuk menyewa DVD film _rated_ _MA._ Tapi belakangan ini ia ganti haluan jadi menyewa berkeping-keping DVD film animasi atau drama aksi.

"Ya ampun, Anda kenapa makin pendiam akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Matsuri sok heran. Sakura bisa tahu dari nadanya kalau Matsuri hanya sedang menggoda pelanggan mereka saja. "Lalu, apa yang ingin Anda sewa hari ini? Jangan bilang _anime_ lagi. Kemarin ada film artis kesukaan Anda yang baru datang loh! Sudah saya letakkan di bagian khusus dewasa."

Tuh 'kan.

Cepat-cepat Sakura keluar dari balik tirai pembatas dan mendapati Uzumaki Naruto yang sejak tadi dijahili oleh Matsuri tengah memerah hingga ke telinga—meski tidak terlalu terlihat karena kulitnya yang berwarna _tan._ Di pelukannya ada dua kotak DVD film _animasi_ tentang hewan-hewan yang berevolusi membentuk peradaban baru serta drama percintaan buatan negeri seberang. Gemetaran menahan malu, Naruto mengangsurkan dua kotak itu yang langsung disambut oleh sepasang tangan putih milik Hyuuga Hinata, rekan kerja Sakura yang baru bekerja sebulan terakhir ini.

"To-tolong tunggu sebentar," kata Hinata terbata dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya. Sakura dan Matsuri tahu kalau Naruto menyukai Hinata dan Hinata sendiri selalu jadi apel fuji tiap kali mereka bertransaksi. Tapi tetap saja mereka tak saling mengaku dan membuat Matsuri makin rajin menggoda keduanya setiap ada kesempatan.

"Uzumaki _-san_! Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan Anda!" Sakura menyentak Matsuri yang masih tenggelam dalam tawanya sendiri dan menariknya ke belakang punggung. "Jika Anda mau, silahkan ambil satu DVD lagi dan kami akan menggratiskan sewanya."

"Dia tidak mendengarkanmu, Sakura _-nee_. Matanya cuma melihat Hinata- _nee_ ," celetuk Matsuri geli yang membuat Hinata hampir menjatuhkan kotak DVD di tangannya.

"Diam, Matsuri!" Sakura mencubit gadis itu. Tapi ia tahu ucapan Matsuri benar, sedikit pun Naruto tidak menaruh perhatian padanya dan Matsuri. Matanya hanya lurus menatap Hinata hingga DVD sewaannya ada di tangan, tersenyum bodoh saat Hinata mengucapkan 'Terima kasih atas kunjungannya', lalu dengan langkah diseret-seret, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah bahagia.

Tawa Matsuri meledak.

"Ya Tuhan dia menggemaskan sekali! Hinata _-nee_ , pacaran saja dengannya!"

Sakura yang tidak merasa terhibur dengan kejadian barusan, berusaha menasehati Matsuri. "Suatu hari nanti, kelakuanmu ini akan berbalik padamu. Dan lagi, Uzumaki _-san_ dan Hinata _-san_ lebih tua darimu. Jangan tidak sopan seperti itu."

"Su-sudahlah Sakura- _chan_. A-ayo kita kembali bekerja." Hinata, masih dengan wajah merah padam, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Matsuri- _chan,_ bukannya kau buru-buru?" tambahnya pada Matsuri.

Tapi Matsuri bukannya pergi, malah ganti menggoda Sakura. "Jangan bilang Sakura- _nee_ iri, ya? Ahahaha. Tenang saja, Sakura- _nee_ , aku juga masih jomblo, kok! Dan siapa tahu, nanti ada pelanggan yang naksir berat padamu seperti Uzumaki _-san_ pada Hinata- _nee_."

Sakura menatap Matsuri setengah detik tanpa bicara apa-apa lalu berbalik dan siap menyambut pelanggan berjas buntut hitam yang baru masuk ke toko.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Sakura diikuti Hinata.

Tapi tak seperti pelanggan lain, pelanggan yang satu ini langsung berjalan lurus ke meja mereka alih-alih menyusuri rak-rak film. _Mungkin ingin daftar keanggotaan?_ Pikir Sakura.

Hanya dengan tujuh langkah saja, laki-laki berjas itu sudah tiba di hadapan mereka. Sakura mendengar Matsuri bergumam, "Tampan sekali!" di belakangnya sebelum ia bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Pria itu terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya datar. Dalam sepersekian detik keheningan itu, Sakura dengan cepat mengingat wajah di hadapannya. Alis tebal, mata sipit tapi dengan bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, tulang pipi yang tinggi, bibir tipis, serta rahang yang kokoh … semua fitur wajah oriental dalam porsi paling proporsional.

"Nama Saya Takebi." Suaranya pun khas, dalam dan jernih ketika ia memperkenalkan diri sambil mengangsurkan kartu nama di atas meja, mata lurus menatap Sakura.

"Anda ingin mendaftar keanggotaan, ya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Hinata- _chan,_ tolong ambilkan formulir—"

"Tidak."

"Maaf?"

Pelanggan itu, mengangkat kartu namanya kali ini dan menyodorkannya kepada Sakura. "Saya tidak ingin mendaftar." Tatapan matanya yang tegas menuntut membuat Sakura menerima uluran kartu nama itu. Nama yang tertera di sana seperti yang sudah si lelaki aneh ini sebutkan dengan nomor telepon dan jabatan pekerjaan mengikut di bawahnya.

Sakura mendongak menatapnya lagi, meminta jawaban kemauannya sementara Hinata dan Matsuri merapatkan kepala ingin ikut membacanya juga. Untuk mengusir mereka, terutama Matsuri yang mengintip-intip dari atas bahunya, Sakura memberikan kartu itu pada Hinata.

"Nama saya Takebi," ulang lelaki itu lagi. Matanya tidak terdistraksi oleh kelakuan Matsuri yang langsung pindah posisi dan berebutan kartu dengan Hinata di sisi lain meja. Matanya yang hitam tetap tajam, menatap lurus Sakura ketika dengan datar ia menambahkan, "Saya ingin Anda menjadi pacar saya."

.

.

Sakura melihat toko-toko di tepi jalan seperti berlarian ketika bus yang ia tumpangi menaikkan kecepatan. Di luar matahari masih bersinar cerah, menyiramkan cahayanya pada pepohonan sakura yang berdiri anggun meski angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunganya, membawanya ke tanah, membiarkan kaki-kaki para pasangan yang tengah kasmaran di musim semi menginjaknya tanpa hati. Bukankah pohon sakura sangat pemaaf? Dibiarkannya manusia menginjak-injak kelopak-kelopak bunga yang sebelumnya mereka kagumi. Dibiarkannya mereka menginjak-injak miliknya yang berharga.

Tapi Sakura bukan pohon sakura meski nama mereka sama.

"Apa Anda tidak mau terima bunganya?"

Sakura menghela napas dan menatap bayangan teman sekursinya yang terpantul di kaca jendela bus. Mata hitam yang sama, raut wajah datar yang sama.

Masih si Aneh Takebi.

Biarkan Sakura ceritakan tentang kelanjutan di tempat rental tadi dalam versi singkat.

1\. Takebi memintanya menjadi pacarnya—tapi dari nadanya, tak beda dengan perintah.

2\. Hening selama 7 detik sebelum Matsuri menjerit aneh.

3\. Sakura tersadar berkat jeritan Matsuri dan menjawab "Tidak" sambil tersenyum.

4\. Si Takebi sok _bossy_ itu bertanya kenapa.

5\. Sakura bertanya balik, "Ya kenapa memangnya?"

6\. Si Takebi sok _bossy_ dan menyebalkan itu berkata lagi, "Kalau begitu berikan nomor telepon Anda."

7\. Sakura berkata, "Silahkan, pintu keluarnya di sebelah sana," masih sambil tersenyum.

8\. Karena si Takebi sok _bossy_ dan menyebalkan itu rupanya juga tak punya malu, dia berkata lagi, "Berikan saya nomor telepon Anda, baru saya akan pergi."

9\. _Bzzt_. Sakura mengacungkan alat kejut listrik yang disediakan di bawah meja sebagai alat pertahanan diri. "Maaf, Anda membuat pelanggan lain menunggu." Senyum Sakura berubah seperti orang _psycho_.

10\. Ternyata si Takebi masih punya otak jadi dia mundur perlahan dengan mata awas ke arah tangan Sakura. Tapi ternyata dia juga berkepala batu karena tepat sebelum keluar dia berteriak, "Saya akan tunggu Anda setelah _shift_ Anda berakhir."

11\. Hinata dan Matsuri harus memegangi Sakura sebelum dia mengejar lelaki itu dengan hasrat ingin menyetrumnya hingga bulu hidungnya keriting.

12\. Sakura _bad mood_ selama sisa jam kerjanya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Sakura akhirnya berhenti menatap ke luar jendela dan berbalik menatap Takebi yang mengacungkan buket bunga mawarnya tepat di depan hidung Sakura. Harusnya Sakura tadi kembali masuk ke toko dan mengambil alat kejut listrik itu saat melihat Takebi sudah menunggunya di depan lampu jalan, buket bunga siap di tangan. Lihat akibatnya, lelaki ini mengekornya hingga ke sini.

Lalu, sehubung dengan pertanyaan Takebi, mari kita lihat jawaban apa yang Sakura sediakan dalam otaknya:

a. Terima bunganya lalu mengabaikan si Takebi sampai tiba di halte tujuan.

b. Terima bunganya, bilang terima kasih, lalu abaikan dia.

c. Terima bunganya, bilang terima kasih, lalu mereka mengobrol seru.

d. Terima bunganya, bilang terima kasih, mengobrol seru, dan menerima permintaan pacarannya.

e. Terima bunganya, tendang Takebi dari bis yang melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi, hadir di pemakamannya dan gunakan kelopak mawar dari buket yang sama untuk ditaburkan di atas kuburnya.

Opsi terakhir sebenarnya sungguh menggoda, tapi Sakura tidak ingin bersikap sama tidak normalnya seperti lelaki yang entah muncul dari _iceberg_ mana ini—wajahnya dataaaar seperti jalanan yang digilas _Kobelco*_ tiap hari. Jadi, Sakura mencoba berkomunikasi seperti orang beradab lainnya dan tersenyum tiga jari.

"Dalam rangka apa Anda memberi saya bunga?"

Alis Takebi sedikit naik. "Katanya kalian perempuan suka diberi bunga saat masa penjajakan."

"Begitu, ya? Tapi, sayang sekali … saya tidak suka mawar," Sakura menjentik kelopaknya yang semerah darah.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Takebi enteng sambil mengibaskan buket di tangannya. "Mungkin anyelir merah?"

Bunga di dalam buket berubah seperti ucapannya dan Sakura ternganga. Tapi cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, "Saya tidak suka warna merah."

Takebi terdiam sejenak menatapnya. "Mungkin memang terlalu cepat untuk kita,"— _Flap—"_ kalau begitu, _jonquil_?" Takebi menyodorkan buket bunga yang kembali berubah dalam satu kibasan, kali ini berwarna kuning serupa bunga bakung.

" _Jonquil_ berarti persahabatan," ujarnya sambil memaksakan kedua tangan Sakura untuk memegang buket itu. Ia lalu menambahkan, "Saya serius dengan ucapan yang tadi siang, tapi kalau Anda ingin memulainya pelan-pelan, tidak apa."

 _Kita berteman selamanya, ya._

 _Aku suka padamu. Jadi pacarku, ya?_

 _Kita 'kan, keluarga._

 _Ayo kita bersama selamanya._

 _Selama-lamanya._

Kata-kata murahan. Keluar dari mulut yang kotor. Dusta. Dusta. Dusta. Sakura tidak akan mempercayainya lagi.

Sakura menoleh ke luar sekilas, mereka sebentar lagi sampai. Jadi, ditahannya apa yang mau ia ucapkan sampai kakinya benar-benar menjejak _paving block_ trotoar jalan.

"Takebi _-san_?" panggilnya ketika mereka berdua sudah turun dari bus, berdiri berhadapan di bawah _shelter_.

"Ya?"

Sakura menatap Takebi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kemeja putih dengan _vest_ dan dasi sutra. Jas hitam buntut dan celana panjang. Sepatu pantofel mengilap. Takebi jelas bukan _salary man_. Dikeluarkannya kartu nama Takebi dari saku baju.

Pekerjaan: _Magician._

 _Hmph._

"Anda seorang pesulap?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

Takebi mengangkat alis sekilas.

"Pesulap itu, orang yang jago melakukan trik, 'kan? Seperti menghilangkan sesuatu …," Sakura melewati Takebi dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah besar yang ada di dekat halte. Setelah berdiri di sebelahnya, Sakura berbalik menghadap Takebi lagi, tersenyum lebar.

"Saya juga begitu … ketika ada yang tidak saya sukai, hal-hal yang saya benci, hal-hal yang saya tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi …," Sakura merentangkan tangan, buket bunga digantungkan di atas mulut tempat sampah yang terbuka—

"Saya menghilangkannya."

—lantas dijatuhkan.

"Selamat sore, Takebi _-san_. Terima kasih untuk bunganya."

Sakura berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

.

 _Di bawah lampu jalanan, Sakura bersandar kepayahan. Tubuhnya memar-memar hingga membiru di beberapa bagian. Ia nyaris telanjang, hanya kamisol tipis yang menempel di badan untuk melawan ganasnya angin musim dingin di tengah malam._

 _Sakit._

 _Sakit._

 _Darah menetes dari selangkangan, mengaliri kaki jenjangnya, menodai salju yang ada di tepi jalan. Air mata Sakura meleleh, tapi angin membekukannya._

"Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihub—"

 _"Ino … kau di mana," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Bibirnya sakit saat digerakkan, rahangnya kaku karena kedinginan. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura memencet ulang nomor yang ia tuju dan mendengar pemberitahuan yang sama. Tapi dipencetnya lagi nomor itu, berkali-kali._

 _"Ino … tolong jawab …."_ Aku membutuhkanmu.

"Nomor yang Anda tuj—"

 _"Ino …."_ Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku.

"Nomor yang—"

 _"Ino …."_ KAU DIMANA?!

"Nomor yang Anda tuju—"

 _"Ino …."_

 _"—_ tidak dapat dihubungi atau berada di luar jangkauan."

 _Sakura ambruk, ponselnya terlempar ke jalanan._

Kau bilang kita teman.

.

.

Hari itu, Sakura tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar di universitas juga tidak ada pekerjaan dari penerbitan. Dengan memakai setelan santai, Sakura membantu Tenten, salah satu tenaga kerja di _day care,_ mengajak anak-anak bermain ke taman. Taman itu hanya taman kecil, bahkan tidak ada pohon sakura di sana. Tapi tempat itu cukup menyenangkan bagi anak-anak dengan imajinasi tak terbataskan.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kita main dua jam di sini, ya? Dan ingat, selalu berkelompok. Juga jangan bicara dengan orang asing." Tenten memberikan instruksi sementara Sakura tengah menjadi patung _totem_ yang dipanjati anak-anak kecil itu.

"Ibu! Lihat! Ada orang aneh!" teriak salah seorang anak.

Tenten menyipitkan mata, menatap ke sosok berpakaian hitam-hitam yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di atas kubah berlubang di tengah taman.

Sakura yang langsung mengenali 'orang aneh' itu di detik pertama langsung berseru, "Benar, anak-anak. Dia orang aneh. Jangan bicara dengan orang aneh."

"Haruno Sakura!" panggil si orang aneh dari seberang.

Otomatis semua kepala menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kau mengenalnya Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak, tidak kenal," jawab Sakura dingin.

"Eh … tapi sepertinya dia mengenalmu. Coba kau temui dulu," Tenten mendekatkan mulutnya, berbisik, "aku khawatir anak-anak jadi takut."

Sakura menghela napas. "Gumi- _chan_ , turun dulu ya?"

Diiringi tatapan penasaran anak-anak dan juga Tenten, Sakura berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar ke tempat Takebi sambil mencari-cari benda untuk dilempar kecuali sepatunya sendiri.

"Saya pikir tidak akan melihat Anda lagi," kata Sakura sambil mendongakkan kepala. Dia tidak menemukan batu atau pun ranting patah. Sial.

"Pikir sekali lagi."

Sakura berdecak. "Kita sudah selesaikan ini kemarin," katanya mengingatkan. "Saya tidak tertarik jadi pacar atau pun teman Anda."

"Saya tahu," balasnya. "Apa itu anak-anak dari tempat penitipan?"

"Apa itu rasa malu Anda, sedang lari di trotoar?"

Takebi mengabaikan Sakura dan malah mengeluarkan tongkat sulap hitam dari dalam jasnya. "Anak-anak adalah penonton terbaik. Terima kasih sudah membawa mereka ke sini."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Hanya sedikit demo. Balasan untuk yang kemarin." Takebi mengetukkan tongkat itu ke kepalanya. _Plop._ Topi tinggi pesulap tiba-tiba saja sudah bertengger di atasnya.

"Waaahhh!" anak-anak berseru dari seberang, Takebi membungkuk memberi hormat sekilas.

"Kau bilang, pesulap bisa menghilangkan sesuatu, 'kan?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tidak salah. Tapi, pesulap juga bisa mengadakan sesuatu dari ketiadaan dan saya ke sini untuk menunjukkannya."

"Apa yang ing—"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika Takebi memutar-mutar tongkat itu di tangannya, cepat, cepat, lalu melemparnya ke udara.

 _BOOM!_ Tongkat itu meledak menjadi serpihan, lalu—

"Waaahhh!"

—ratusan, mungkin ribuan, kelopak bunga sakura berguguran dari langit. Angin yang bertiup memutar mereka, mengembuskannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, menjadikan merah muda menutupi hijau rerumputan.

"Bunga sakuraaa! Yeii!"

"Hujan bunga sakura!"

"Indahnyaaa."

Satu, dua, tiga … Sakura merasakan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu berjatuhan di atas wajahnya yang mendongak. Suara kehebohan anak-anak memudar di pendengarannya, digantikan oleh suara yang telah lama tak terdengar.

 _Sakura._

 _Ayah sayang padamu._

 _Tetaplah menjadi sakura-Ayah hingga kapan pun._

Sakura membuka matanya. Mengerjap sekali. Mengerjap dua kali. "Ini tidak nyata. Ini ilusi," bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambil meremas kelopak bunga yang berubah warna akibat tekanan tangannya.

"Tidak. Ini nyata," sanggah suara lain.

Sakura melirik ke samping dan mendapati Takebi sudah berdiri di sana.

"Ini nyata." Takebi menatap matanya. Sakura bisa melihat sekelebatan warna merah muda terpantul di sana.

"Ini sangat nyata." Takebi menggenggam tangannya. "Dan seperti halnya ini, aku bisa mengadakan apa yang sudah kau buat tiada."

Sakura menatap genggaman tangan mereka lantas mata Takebi yang menunduk menatapnya.

"Jadi, kesempatan kedua?"

.

.

"Saya peringatkan, kemungkinan berhasilnya nol persen."

"Tenang, saya sulap jadi seratus."

Takebi, wajah datar, dan gombalan garing ternyata adalah formula jitu yang dibutuhkan Sakura untuk membuatnya tertawa—tawa yang sedetik kemudian menguap dan menghilang.

"Oh ya? Coba saja kalau bisa."

.

.

 _"Kak, kau mau ke mana?" Sakura mengejar seorang gadis berambut merah yang berderap ke lantai dua._

 _"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Aku tidak sudi tinggal bersama mereka!" balas gadis itu dengan suara gemetar hebat dan air mata yang terus turun, hembusan napasnya yang panas membuat kacamatanya berembun._

 _"Benar! Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga dasar kau anak tak tahu diri!"_

 _Mendengar teriakan dari arah ruang keluarga membuat gadis di hadapan Sakura berbalik, wajahnya penuh rasa muak yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dijabarkan. "Kau yang seharusnya pergi! Ini rumah ayahku, Brengsek!"_

 _"Kakak!" Sakura terkesiap sambil menatap takut-takut ke belakang punggungnya. Tapi tidak ada yang datang, hanya terdengar samar suara seseorang menenangkan ibunya. Mereka terdiam sesaat di tangga, mendengar dua orang yang berbicara di sana, dan meski setiap katanya membuat Sakura muak juga, ia tidak bicara apa-apa._

 _"Kau dengar itu, Sakura? Kau masih ingin di sini? Perempuan itu bukan ibu kita!"_

 _"Jangan bicara begitu, Kak. Dia ibu kita." Sakura menggenggam tangan kakaknya, mencoba menyalurkan kepercayannya lewat sentuhan itu. Tapi kakaknya menepis tangan Sakura dengan kasar._

 _"Tidak! Dia tidak pernah menjadi ibu 'kita'! Dia hanya menjadi ibumu dan Sasori! Dia selalu membenciku! Bahkan sejak ayah masih ada, dia sudah membenciku! Dan kau tahu itu!"_

 _Mereka beradu pandang, ada kemarahan, kekecewaan, sakit hati, dan kebencian yang berkobar di mata kakaknya hingga ia tidak bisa mengenali sosok yang ada di hadapannya._

 _Sakura meneguk dengan susah payah. "Tolong jangan pergi" adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa diucapkannya. Sebuah permintaan._

 _Kakaknya menggeleng. "Kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini, terserah! Tapi aku akan pergi! Saat waktunya tiba, dan kau tau kau salah, jangan mencariku! Aku bukan kakakmu lagi!"_

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan keringat yang membanjir. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan tenggorokannya juga sakit. Akhir-akhir ini memang dia kurang istirahat dan sering terlambat makan. Tapi Sakura ada janji penting hari ini. Karena itu, dipaksakannya untuk bangkit dari _futon_ dan bersiap untuk pergi. Saat Sakura akhirnya merasa ia bisa melalui satu hari ini meski dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut, di sanalah Takebi, berdiri menunggu tepat di depan kamar kosnya dengan sebuket bunga lain yang berwarna oranye. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Anda bisa dipenjara dengan tuduhan menguntit kalau sudah menunggui orang jam delapan pagi di depan rumahnya tanpa ada janji apa pun," kata Sakura datar sambil mengunci pintu. Meski begitu ia benar-benar heran dari mana orang ini selalu tahu tempatnya berada. Mungkin hanya tunggu waktu hingga ia tahu nomor teleponnya.

"Sebenarnya, saya sudah menunggu sejak jam setengah delapan," koreksi Takebi sambil mengamati Sakura. "Dan Anda terlihat cantik hari ini."

Selesai mengunci pintu, Sakura melewati Takebi dan tawaran bunganya begitu saja. Takebi mengangkat bahu dan menyimpan buket bunganya di antara jasnya. Jangan tanya di sebelah mana, rahasia pesulap.

"Sepertinya Anda ada janji?" tanya Takebi sambil menjajari Sakura.

"Sepertinya Anda tidak punya kerjaan setiap hari," balas Sakura sambil memperbaiki letak tali tas selempangnya.

"Apakah lama? Saya sudah memesan tempat di restoran. Saya akan mencoba merubah persentase keberhasilannya dengan makan siang gratis. Bagaimana?"

"Batalkan. Saya sibuk sampai sore."

"Di hari Minggu?"

Sakura memilih mengabaikan lelaki itu hingga ia sampai di halte bus. Takebi tentu saja tetap mengekornya seperti anjing. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak keberatan, mengabaikan orang adalah salah satu keahlian barunya. Tapi dengan pakaiannya yang mencolok, Takebi menarik terlalu banyak perhatian.

"Baiklah. Ini perjanjiannya." Sakura menyerah. Kepalanya makin berdenyut karena tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Kalau Anda bisa temukan pakaian yang lebih …," Sakura melihat Takebi dari atas sampai bawah, "normal, mungkin kita bisa makan siang sebentar."

"Pakaian Anda juga tidak lebih bagus," Takebi menyahut. Sakura merasakan ada urat tercetak di dahinya. "Tapi, baiklah. Laki-laki baik menuruti permintaan wanitanya."

"Saya bukan wanita Anda."

"Segera."

Sakura membuka mulut untuk mendebatnya, tapi menutupnya lagi karena ia tahu itu percuma. Ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti tenggorokannya yang terasa gatal. Untungnya, bus yang ia tunggu sudah tiba. "Kita bertemu di taman kota. Pukul dua belas tepat."

"Bagaimana saya tahu Anda akan datang?" tanya Takebi.

"Hubungan yang baik dimulai dari kepercayaan. Tapi sepertinya Anda tidak mempercayai saya. Kalau begitu, jangan datang sekalian," sahut Sakura enteng sambil naik ke bus. Ia memilih kursi di samping jendela dan melihat Takebi masih berdiri menatapnya.

Takebi, mengeluarkan bunga yang dibawanya dari udara, menatap Sakura dan membuka mulutnya.

 _Akan kutunggu._

Begitu kalimat yang diucapkannya tanpa suara.

 _Sampai kapan pun._

Bus yang Sakura tumpangi melaju.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 2.15 siang. Sakura selesai dengan urusannya pukul 10 tepat. Ia menghabiskan 2 jam berikutnya dengan pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia ingat dengan Takebi saat memakan _hamburger_ nya siang tadi tapi memutuskan pergi ke kantor penerbitan setelahnya untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Ia bahkan menumpangi bus dengan trayek yang melewati halte tujuannya dan turun di halte yang sama tempatnya berpisah dengan Takebi pagi ini. Dengan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut, kamar kosnya terlihat sebagai pilihan paling masuk akal.

Tapi kemudian Sakura melihatnya, bunga oranye berbentuk lonceng yang tadi pagi Takebi bawa. Bunga itu diletakkan di kursi halte, seperti sedang menunggunya.

Seperti Takebi sedang menunggunya.

Jadi sekarang Sakura di sini. Berdiri di seberang jalan sambil melihat ke satu sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian hampir semua pengunjung taman. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa. Menuruti Sakura, orang itu berpakaian selayaknya orang normal lainnya. Hanya kemeja abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam. Meski warnanya terlalu kelabu untuk musim semi yang masih mekar, itu bukan alasan orang-orang menatapnya yang duduk sendirian di bawah jam besar.

Itu karena bola ping-pong putih yang terus menerus dikeluarkannya dari dalam mulut. Juga kelinci putih yang menyembul dari topi panjang yang ia balikkan. Dan sepasang burung merpati yang terbang memutar di atas kepalanya.

Sakura tahu ia seharusnya pulang saja jika begini cara pesulap menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu teman kencannya.

Tapi, Sakura tetap berdiri di sana, hingga Takebi menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

"Apa Anda tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas makan malam yang sempurna tadi?"

Dengan alasan keterlambatan Sakura, Takebi memaksanya pergi makan malam bersama. Sebelum waktunya tiba, Takebi dan Sakura mengitari taman kota yang sedang indah-indahnya. Ada banyak pasangan yang datang, juga keluarga kecil dengan kerta dorong dan bayinya. Dibandingkan dengan Takebi yang mengoceh sepanjang jalan, pemandangan itu lebih mengganggu Sakura. Hal itu berakibat dengan pelampiasan napsunya pada berpiring-piring makanan.

"Padahal Anda sangat kurus, tapi tak kusangka Anda bisa menghabiskan begitu banyak makan—"

"Berapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Berapa harga makanan yang kumakan tadi? Akan kuganti."

Mereka berhenti di bawah lampu jalan tak jauh dari halte tujuan. Sakura merasa lemas meski sudah banyak makan dan ocehan Takebi semakin memperparahnya. Sekarang ia tidak hanya pusing, tapi juga capek dan jengkel.

Takebi diam sebelum menjawab, "Jika Anda beritahu saya nomor telepon Anda, yang tadi akan saya anggap gratis."

Cukup sudah.

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Takebi. Seminggu ini Takebi sudah merusak ketenangan hidupnya. Dia muncul entah dari mana, bicara aneh tak karuan, mendatanginya hingga ke kosan … bahkan untuk ukuran lelucon, Sakura merasa ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Sudah cukup. Mari berpisah di sini dan jalani hidup masing-masing." Sakura mengusap dahinya sekilas. "Kita tidak saling mengenal. Saya tidak tahu siapa Anda tapi saya harap Anda berhenti sekarang juga. Tolonglah. Saya hanya ingin hidup tenang."

Takebi tidak menjawab.

"Tolonglah."

Takebi masih tidak menjawab dan Sakura sudah tak ada yang ingin diucapkan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Takebi.

Itu sebelum Takebi mulai berteriak di belakangnya.

"Nama asliku Sasuke. Takebi hanya nama panggung—Taka dan Hebi. Tanggal lahirku 23 Juli. Umurku 29 tahun. Aku pemilik sebuah _event organizer_. Sulap adalah hobiku."

Jeda. Sepertinya Takebi ingin melihat apakah Sakura sudi berbalik sebelum melanjutkan. Menghela napas, Sakura melakukannya juga. Di bawah temaram lampu jalan, Takebi alias Sasuke berdiri menatapnya. Ada yang berbeda kali ini. Sesuatu di matanya, mungkin juga auranya. Hal itu membuat Sakura tak bisa bergerak saat lelaki itu perlahan mendekat sambil melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Makanan kesukaanku tomat." Satu langkah. "Warna kesukaanku biru." Dua langkah. "Hewan kesukaanku ular." Sekarang kalau Sakura menjulurkan tangan ke depan, ia bisa menyentuh kerah kemeja Takebi.

Satu langkah lagi.

"Wanita yang kusukai,"— _flap—_ "Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menatap setangkai mawar merah yang ada di tangan Takebi. Kalau saja Takebi menyukai orang lain, gadis lain, ini akan jadi malam yang indah untuk gadis itu. Tapi Takebi menyukainya dan ia sama sekali tak bisa dibuat luluh dengan setangkai bunga.

"Cukup dengan keformalan ini. Aku tidak akan sopan dan sabar lagi. Sekarang katakan, katakan apa yang membuat semua ini tidak berhasil." Takebi menggoyangkan mawar di tangannya.

"Aku suka _pink_. Kau suka biru," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Besok akan kubeli kemeja _pink_ dan kupakai di depanmu," balas Takebi cepat.

"Aku benci ular."

"Akan kukirim semua ularku ke kebun binatang."

"Kau 29, aku 22. Kau terlalu tua."

"Tak masalah. Aku masih tampan."

Sampai di sini, Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mendengus menghina. Juga untuk mengamati wajah Takebi yang begitu serius. Sekilas, jawaban-jawaban Takebi terdengar seperti ia sedang main-main, tapi tatapan matanya berkata lain. Hal itu membuatnya tak sabar menunggu jawaban Takebi untuk argumen terakhirnya.

"Aku tak punya cinta. Aku sudah buang semuanya," kata Sakura tenang. "Yang ini tidak bisa dibuat ulang, yang ini tidak bisa kau munculkan."

Takebi terdiam.

"Kau sudah mengerti, 'kan? Seberapa pun kerasnya kau mencoba, kau akan gagal. Bahkan sejak awal kau sudah gagal. Jadi mari kita henti—"

"Tidak," potong Takebi tegas. "Kau punya. Kau masih punya. Kau selalu punya. Kalau tidak, kenapa tadi kau datang?"

Sekarang Sakura yang kehilangan jawaban.

.

.

Sakura tidak membenci Takebi. Benar, kelakuannya aneh sejak awal. Pakaiannya tak wajar dan kelakuannya juga sering tak masuk di akal. Meski begitu, ia tidak membencinya. Tapi malam itu, Takebi membuat Sakura membencinya. Membencinya karena mengatakan Sakura masih punya cinta, membencinya karena membuat Sakura membencinya. Padahal sudah tiga bulan terakhir Sakura mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri mati. Hampa. Kebas. Tak berperasaan seperti cangkang kosong. Tapi hanya dengan satu pertanyaan, Takebi membuat Sakura hidup kembali.

Katanya Sakura masih punya cinta, cinta padanya.

Takebi tidak tahu apa yang sudah Sakura lalui dan betapa besar pengorbanannya untuk membuang itu semua. Jika ia benar masih berperasaan, masih memiliki cinta, dia akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena artinya ia masih menyimpan harapan sementara semua yang ia inginkan sudah menghilang. Sekarang kalau Sakura membiarkan cinta ini tumbuh seperti dulu, ia hanya akan terluka lebih dalam dan mungkin berakhir dengan meloncat dari jembatan.

Jadi Sakura mulai menghindar.

Ia izin tak mengajar, bolos kerja _part time_ , dan menunda pergi ke penerbitan. Semua ia lakukan agar tidak bertemu dengan Takebi. Berbekal sedikit uang, ia mencoba bertahan di kafe-kafe 24 jam yang bisa ditinggali barang sebentar. Tiga hari pertama sukses, dan Sakura merasa bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Ia bahkan mulai merasa baik-baik saja meski membayangkan wajah Takebi. Karena itu, saat ada telepon masuk di hari keempat dari Profesor Madara, Sakura mengangkatnya.

 _"Kudengar kau sakit dan izin dari universitas. Bagaimana? Apa sudah lebih baik?"_

"Ya. Saya sudah sehat. Bagaimana dengan Kakek? Apa Kakek sehat?"

 _"Aku tidak akan beritahu. Datanglah sendiri dan lihat."_

"Tapi—"

 _"Kau sudah janji. Jangan banyak alasan. Datang jam 12 tepat jika tidak ingin kuseret datang."_

.

.

Sakura pernah dua kali datang ke rumah Kakek Madara di awal pertemuan mereka. Pertama, untuk menunjukkan hasil rancangan kovernya dan kedua, saat Kakek Madara menawarinya menjadi dosen pengganti. Kunjungan-kunjungannya berlangsung kilat sehingga ia tak sempat mengamati keseluruhan bangunan rumah Kakek Madara yang ia tinggali bersama keluarga intinya. Tapi, sekarang Sakura bisa lihat betapa megah dan antiknya bagunan di hadapannya. Taman di halaman depan dirawat rapi, kolam air mancur kecilnya juga tampak bersih. Sakura duga, dibutuhkan sedikitnya tiga orang hanya untuk mengurusi bagian depan rumah ini. Tidak termasuk satpam atau sopir untuk mengemudikan mobil-mobil yang ada di _car port._ Kakek Madara pasti sangat kaya.

Saat Sakura tersadar dari kekagumannya, ia merasa ada sesuatu menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Ketika ia meoleh, ia tidak menduga akan menemukan siapa yang sekarang dilihatnya.

"Hei. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Seorang gadis kecil bergaun putih tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang sama yang menyelamatkan Sakura di hari pertama ia tiba di kota ini. Di tangannya ada setangkai bunga aster yang disodorkannya ke Sakura.

"Untukku?" Sakura menekuk kakinya untuk menyamai tinggi gadis itu. "Terima kasih. Ini cantik sekali."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Entah mengapa Sakura langsung merasa senyumnya mirip dengan Takebi. Sekarang pun jika dilihat-lihat, mereka punya banyak kesamaan. Rambut hitam yang halus, mata kecil yang sama, dan bentuk wajah yang serupa.

Tapi, itu 'kan, tidak mungkin. Kalau pun memang sama, bukan berarti gadis ini anaknya Takebi.

"Oh ya, kita belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Siapa namamu?"

Baru gadis itu mau membuka mulutnya, ada sayup-sayup suara dari kejauhan yang membuatnya langsung menoleh. Lalu, tanpa bicara apa-apa pada Sakura, gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya. Berlari ke arah rumah kaca tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

"Ah! Jadi kau yang bernama Sakura, ya? Cantik sekali. Ayo masuk, masuk."

Seorang perempuan paruh baya bercelemek bunga-bunga menyambut Sakura di muka pintu setelah ia dua kali memencet bel. Perempuan ini pasti Mikoto, menantu Kakek Madara. Ia tampak gembira sekali dan begitu bersemangat saat menggandeng tangan Sakura melintasi ruang tamu yang luasnya keterlaluan.

"Sudah lama Bibi ingin bertemu denganmu. Bibi hampir-hampir tidak percaya saat ia menceritakan tentangmu. Seorang gadis! Akhirnya! Dan kudengar kau juga sangat rajin dan pintar. Mengajar, 'kan? Itu pekerjaan yang tidak mudah. Belum lagi kau juga bekerja di tempat lain." Bibi Mikoto mengusap-usap punggungnya senang.

Sakura dibuat bingung dengan ucapan beruntun Bibi Mikoto. Lagi pula, apa Kakek Madara memperkenalkannya sebaga calon istri mudanya? Tapi Bibi Mikoto mengabaikan jurang usia antara Sakura dan Kakek Madara dan tampak senang-senang saja.

"Ah! Suamiku!" seru Bibi Mikoto tiba-tiba pada seorang lelaki berkimono biru tua yang muncul di tikungan selasar. "Lihat, ini Sakura!"

Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan Bibi Mikoto atau suaminya yang berwajah datar di sana. Setiap kali ia ke sini, ia hanya bertemu dengan Kakek Madara. Tapi dari cara Bibi Mikoto menyerukan namanya, menatapnya, dan meminta suaminya menyapa Sakura, ia merasa mereka sudah mengenalnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya suami Bibi Mikoto. Seingat Sakura, namanya Fugaku. Sama seperti Kakek Madara, meski sudah tua, dia tampak berkharisma.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan Paman sendiri?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Paman Fugaku menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Senyum yang menjentik pikiran Sakura. "Baik. Meski saya harus membatalkan janji pertemuan dengan kolega bisnis dan merugi beberapa ratus juta agar bisa di rumah hari ini, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Tapi karena Paman Fugaku tetap tersenyum, ia merasa suasana hatinya juga sama baiknya dengan Bibi Mikoto. Mereka bertiga lalu menyusuri selasar yang berakhir di ruang makan dengan meja panjang berkapasitas dua puluh orang. Bibi Mikoto lantas permisi karena ia harus ke dapur untuk meminta pelayan segera menyiapkan makanan.

"Ayo, dia pasti sudah menunggu," ajak Paman Fugaku. Sakura menurut karena ia sudah terlambat lima menit dari waktu perjanjian dan ia tidak mau membuat Kakek Madara kesal. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi dengan kandil besar berkilau, Sakura mengekor Paman Fugaku masuk ke dalam.

"Nah, ini dia." Paman Fugaku berhenti tepat di sisi meja yang berhadapan dengan dua orang yang duduk di kursi yang sama, berpangkuan. Sakura mengenali keduanya. "Orang yang membuatku terbang tengah malam dari luar kota, membuat Mikoto cuti dan masak besar, juga membuat kakeknya nyaris terjengkang karena ia bilang ingin kakeknya mengundangmu makan siang. Anakku yang bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Takebi. Entah mengapa Sakura tidak terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berpakaian kaus lengan panjang berwarna merah bata tengah memangku si gadis kecil yang di tangannya ada buku bergambar. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Sakura membungkuk mengucap salam.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Haruno Sakura." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang terlampau manis untuk diberikan pada Sasuke. Dan Sakura tahu Sasuke menyadarinya karena ia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Ah! Dan ini cucuku, namanya Hikari. Hikari, beri salam pada Kak Sakura," pinta Paman Fugaku. Hikari meletakkan buku gambarnya dan menyapa Sakura dengan lambaian tangan. Berbisik seraya menarikkan Sakura kursi, Paman Fugaku menambahkan. "Dia jadi tidak bisa bicara semenjak kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya, ayahnya adalah kakak Sasuke, Itachi."

Sakura duduk dengan mata tak lepas menatap Hikari. Siapa duga di usia semuda itu ia sudah harus berkawan dengan kepahitan hidup? Tapi setidaknya lebih baik seperti itu. Orangtuanya meninggal ketika hanya ada memori baik tersimpan tentang mereka. Jika mereka tetap hidup, lalu bertengkar dan bercerai, Sakura rasa itu lebih buruk.

"Kau anak yang kuat, ya, Hikari," kata Sakura yang dibalas dengan alis yang Hikari naikkan.

"Ah. Dia juga kehilangan memorinya. Tidak ada yang tersisa dan dia menganggap Sasuke adalah ayahnya," kata Paman Fugaku cepat, seolah berusaha agar Hikari tak mendengar apa pun yang ia ucapkan.

Kehilangan ingatan? Ternyata Tuhan memang penyayang. Pada anak kecil seperti Hikari, ia memberikan kelonggaran yang selalu Sakura minta setiap malam.

Hikari menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kau ingin ke tempat nenek?" Hikari mengangguk. Segera setelah Sasuke menurunkannya, Hikari melesat ke pintu lain di ruangan itu. "Jangan lari, Hikari!" seru Sasuke yang tidak didengarkan gadis itu.

"Anda terlihat seperti ayah sungguhan," puji Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. "Anda melakukannya dengan baik. Pasti sangat sulit saat ia bertanya di mana ibunya."

Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa dan hanya menenggak habis air dalam gelasnya. Paman Fugaku yang sudah duduk di kursinya juga ikut diam dengan mata awas memperhatikan. Ia sepertinya bisa merasakan ada yang aneh di antara Sakura dan anak lelakinya.

"Sakura! Kau sudah datang, ya?" Kakek Madara muncul dari pintu yang tadi dilewati Hikari. Ia lantas mengambil duduk di ujung meja. "Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan semua anggota keluargaku. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan cucuku yang tidak berguna ini?"

Sakura memasang senyum dan melirik Sasuke sekilas dengan ekor matanya. "Sebenarnya kami sudah pernah bertemu."

"Sudah pernah bertemu?" Kakek Madara menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian lalu menyeringai tipis. "Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan diam saja. Sejak dia melihatmu datang ke sini mengantarkan bukuku, ia sudah tanya siapa namamu. Lalu apa kau tahu? Dia juga yang mengusulkan agar kau yang menggantikanku mengajar saat aku meminta padanya."

"Kami mulai khawatir dia akan melajang seumur hidup. Itu yang ia katakan saat berkata akan menjadi ayah Hikari. Ibunya pusing karena ia terus kabur dari _omiai._ Ia juga berhenti menjadi dosen dan memilih menjadi badut pesta atau semacam itulah."

"Mungkin maksud Paman, pesulap?" koreksi Sakura karena sepertinya Sasuke akan tetap bungkam meski ayah dan kakeknya membeberkan semua hal yang memalukan.

"Ya. Itu. Mondar-mandir dengan baju aneh sambil membawa-bawa kelinci. Umurnya sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun!" Paman Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan rasa gemas tersirat di balik ucapannya. Ia lalu beralih pada Sakura, "Tapi akhirnya ia menyebutkan satu nama: Sakura. Tidak banyak yang ia bagi, tapi ibunya senang sekali."

"Kalau boleh tahu, di mana kalian pernah bertemu? Di universitas?" tanya Kakek Madara.

Sakura baru mau membuka mulut ketika tiba-tiba Bibi Mikoto datang sambil menggendong Hikari. Dua orang pelayan mengikutinya sambil mendorong troli masing-masing.

"Apa ini? Kalian sedang mengobrol seru tanpa mengajakku?" ia duduk di sisi Sasuke dan menyerahkan Hikari pada 'ayahnya'. Sakura melihat Sasuke mengusap kepala Hikari penuh sayang sebelum kembali menatap Kekek Madara.

"Sakura mau memberitahu di mana ia pernah bertemu Sasuke. Tapi sebaiknya kita tunggu ini selesai," katanya sambil melambai ke arah para pelayan yang memindahkan piring-piring ke atas meja.

Bibi Mikoto tak bisa bersabar lama. Segera setelah pelayan-pelayan pergi dan mereka baru beberapa kali menyuap makanan, ia langsung menyerocos. "Bibi begitu senang saat Sasuke bilang ia ingin kami bertemu denganmu hari ini! Sebelumnya Bibi kira akan dibuat menunggu setengah tahun lagi untuk bisa menyapamu!"

"Saya juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Bibi," balas Sakura sopan. "Masakan Bibi sangat enak."

"Lalu, di mana kau bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Paman Fugaku mengingatkan.

Sakura hanya mengatakan kalau ia dan Sasuke bertemu di rental video minus segala kelakuan anehnya seminggu kemarin. "Dan hari Minggu lalu, kami makan malam bersama," katanya mengakhiri.

Ketiga orang tua di hadapan Sakura bertukar pandang penuh arti seraya menatap Sasuke yang sibuk sendiri menyuapi Hikari. Sakura sendiri menunggu Sasuke agar mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya supaya ia bisa menyampaikan kalau taktik lelaki itu dengan melibatkan keluarganya ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Bibi dengar, kau dari luar kota. Apa keluargamu ada di sana semua?" tanya Bibi Mikoto yang sepertinya sudah membayangkan pesta pernikahan di pikirannya.

"Apa? Keluarga?" tanya Sakura pura-pura terkejut. "Saya tidak punya yang seperti itu. Apa Sasuke- _san_ tidak menceritakannya? Ah. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu sih."

Semua orang di meja itu berhenti makan kecuali Sakura. "Apa maksudmu, mereka semua sudah meninggal?" tanya Kakek Madara hati-hati.

"Hanya ayahku yang sudah meninggal," kata Sakura sambil meminum seteguk air. Senyum tipis tersungging saat ia melanjutkan, "Tapi semua sampah itu masih hidup."

"Sam … pah?" Paman Fugaku menatapnya dengan keterkejutan.

"Ya." Sakura mengangguk sambil menyuap lagi. "Orang yang tadinya kupanggil ibu menikah lagi dengan lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Lelaki yang lahir sebelum aku tak berani menentang karena ia punya banyak hutang dan wanita itu yang melunaskan. Lalu, perempuan lain yang sedarah denganku bilang kalau aku bukan adiknya lagi karena memilih tinggal di rumah dan bukannya pergi dengannya. Jadi, kubuang mereka semua." Sakura menambahkan dengan penuh penekanan, "Sampah."

Dibiarkannya semua penjelasan itu meresap ke pikiran setiap orang yang ada di meja. Lalu setelah satu per satu dari mereka sadar, Sakura berdiri. Sudah tak ada urusannya lagi ia berada di sini meski makanan di piringnya masih bersisa banyak. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian menyiapkan ini semua, tapi saya sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian. Saya rasa kalian juga demikian. Selamat siang."

.

.

Sakura tidak langsung pulang ke kosan. Ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam. Ponselnya terus berdering tapi ia mengabaikannya. Makan siang tadi adalah yang terakhir dan ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Takebi atau Sasuke atau pun keluarganya. Malam ini ia akan mengirim _update_ nilai terakhir mahasiswa yang ia ajar pada Kakek Madara supaya ia tidak harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia akan menulis surat pengunduran diri dari tempat kerjanya juga dan mencari tempat tinggal baru dalam beberapa hari. Setelah itu, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Rencana yang sempurna.

Dengan langkah ringan, Sakura pulang ke kosan … dan terkejut melihat ada kerumunan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Tenten melihatnya berdiri kebingungan dan langsung menghampiri. "Ada lelaki berambut merah yang mendobrak masuk dan mengobrak-abrik kamarmu!"

Mendengarnya, Sakura langsung tahu siapa itu. Ia berlari menembus kerumunan dan langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata yang ia kenal.

"Di mana kau menyembunyikannya?" bentak lelaki itu yang nampak seperti gelandangan mabuk. Matanya nyalang menatap Sakura dengan kemarahan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud," sahut Sakura dingin. Ia tidak menduga, orang inilah yang menemukannya dari begitu banyak orang. Bukan ibunya, bukan kakak perempuannya, bukan sahabatnya. Tapi orang yang membuat Sakura gagal kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran karena ia menginginkan uang kuliahnya.

Sasori.

"Jangan bohong padaku!" Sasori merenggut kerah baju Sakura, membuatnya tercekik. "Dasar licik! Bisa-bisanya kau membuat ayah membalik nama rumah dan toko atas namamu lalu pergi begitu saja! Aku yang anak pertama, Brengsek!"

Jujur saja, Sakura juga baru pertama kali dengar, tapi dengan cepat ia memahami situasinya. Sasori pasti ingin menggadai rumah dan toko untuk melunasi hutangnya akibat judi, mengira ayah mewariskan kedua bangunan itu padanya. Tapi ternyata keduanya atas nama Sakura, makanya ia mencari Sakura hingga ke sini.

Karena Sakura diam saja, Sasori langsung menghantamkan tubuh Sakura ke tembok. Samar, Sakura bisa mendengar jeritan juga langkah kaki yang menjauh di antara suara benturan keras tubuhnya. Tapi tak lama, karena kemudian Sasori mulai memukuli dan menendanginya.

"Dasar Brengsek! Pencuri! Jalang! Adik macam apa kau?!"

Kepala, lengan, dada. Sakura bisa menahannya dan tak mengapa. Tapi ketika Sasori mengarahkan kakinya ke perutnya, Sakura menjerit.

"Tidak! Jangan!"

"Apa katamu? Jangan?" _Dak!_ Sasori menendang tangan yang Sakura gunakan untuk menutupi perutnya. "Aku nyaris mati dipukuli para penagih hutang karena kau mengambil rumah dan tokoku!" _Dak! Dak!_ Perut Sakura tak terselamatkan lagi. "Sekarang mati sajalah!"

Saat terakhir Sakura menangis adalah ketika di taman nyaris dua bulan lalu. Tapi kini air yang sama panasnya itu kembali turun, menetes-netes saat tubuhnya terguncang akibat tendangan. Air mata itu tak berhenti turun meski Sasori berhenti menendang dan beralih menggeledah tas selempang Sakura untuk sebentuk benda silinder kecil di dalam dompetnya.

"Sudah kuduga ada di sini. Dasar pembohong!" Ia lantas melempar dompet itu, membuat selembar foto hitam putih keluar dalam prosesnya.

Sasori menendangnya lagi, dan masih akan terus menendangnya seandainya saja tidak ada satpam yang datang. Lalu, terdengar seruan orang-orang dan keributan lain yang tak Sakura pedulikan. Matanya hanya tertuju pada foto hitam putih itu hingga rasa sakit memaksa matanya terpejam.

.

.

Ada suara tangisan. Sakura bisa mendengarnya dari balik kasa yang membalut kepala dan menutupi sebagian telinganya. Meski matanya terpejam, Sakura mengenali suara itu.

"Jadi, yang dia katakan itu benar? Tentang keluarganya itu benar?" Itu suara Sasuke. Terdengar tidak sabar dan disahuti oleh suara pecah seorang perempuan.

"Dia selalu jadi anak yang paling baik … aku tahu dia tidak akan meninggalkan ibu kami seperti yang aku lakukan. Aku benci karena ia punya hati seperti itu dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Harusnya aku mencoba segala hal untuk bisa menghubunginya setelah aku pindah. Tapi aku butuh dua bulan untuk tahu keadaannya. Saat aku menemui ibunya, katanya Sakura kabur dari rumah. Aku mencarinya ke mana-mana hingga membuat laporan orang hilang. Saat polisi mengatakan ada pasien bernama Haruno Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit ini, aku langsung berangkat. Tapi … lukanya …."

Suara itu, suara Ino.

"Dan bayinya?" Lagi, Sasuke bertanya. Kali ini dengan nada marah. Sakura kesulitan membayangkan wajahnya karena Sasuke tidak pernah marah. "Dokter bilang dia sedang hamil tiga belas minggu! Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

Hening, hanya terdengar isak tangis Karin sebelum Ino menjawab, "Kabuto. Ayah tiri Sakura. Saat aku membuat laporan orang hilang, salah seorang polisi memberitahuku kalau ada pelaporan tindak pemerkosaan atas nama Haruno Sakura. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian laporan itu dicabut tanpa alasan. Kabuto pasti mengancamnya."

"Kau salah."

"Sakura!"

"Saki!"

Mata Sakura bengkak dan terasa perih, tapi ia memaksa membukanya. Ditatapnya wajah-wajah yang ia pernah bersumpah tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Juga wajah seseorang yang tak ia duga ternyata bisa memasang ekspresi selain datar.

"Kabuto yang memperkosaku, tapi ibu yang mengancamku untuk menarik laporan itu. Dia lebih percaya ucapan Kabuto yang mengatakan kalau aku yang menggodanya. Padahal seluruh tubuhku memar karena melawannya." Karin membelalakkan mata dan Ino menutup isakannya dengan tangan. Sasuke? Kulitnya yang putih bertambah pucat seolah ia habis melihat hantu.

Mengabaikan Karin yang mulai terisak lagi bersama Ino, Sakura melanjutkan dengan suara lemah. "Aku capek. Aku lelah. Orang-orang membuangku seperti sampah. Bahkan ibuku sendiri. Seumur hidup aku selalu patuh padanya, selalu menjawab 'ya' pada perintahnya. Dan dia bahkan tidak bertanya tentang luka memarku. Dia malah menamparku, melemparku dengan vas bunga. Mengusirku."

Sakura berhenti dan mengusap perutnya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak digips. Sudah tidak ada, dia tahu. Pasti bayinya tidak akan selamat dengan tendangan-tendangan itu menghantam tubuhnya yang belum lagi berbentuk. "Aku tidak mengerti … kenapa aku dihukum dengan cara begini. Jadi, aku bertanya pada Tuhan dan dia menghadiahiku dengan satu harapan. Harapan yang akan kunamai Taiyou jika laki-laki, atau Himawari jika perempuan. Kupikir itulah tanda dariNya agar aku memulai hidup yang baru, hidup yang tenang. Jadi kucoba sebisaku bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang, membeli susu dan suplemen meski kadang aku pun kekurangan makanan. Cibiran orang, kata-kata hinaan, semua yang mungkin menungguku di masa depan jika aku sampai melahirkan tanpa suami tak kuhiraukan. Karena aku tahu, jika anak ini lahir, aku tidak akan sendirian. Jika anak ini lahir, aku tidak akan kesepian."

"Tapi …," Sakura menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya sekarang memerah dengan mata gelap berkaca-kaca. "Orang-orang seperti kalian muncul lagi. Padahal sudah kubilang 'pergi', padahal aku sudah bersembunyi. Dan sekarang bayiku meninggal hanya karena hutang judi."

Sakura mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya dengan satu tetesan air mata karena hanya itu yang tersisa darinya. Jika diibaratkan termometer, Sakura sudah menjebol derajat tertinggi hingga rusak tak berguna lagi. Ia sudah tak bisa marah, sudah tak bisa sedih, sudah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Benar-benar seperti benda mati.

Diresapinya rasa kosong yang melenakan ini sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai terisak makin keras. Makin lama isakan itu terdengar menjauh, seiring kesadarannya yang kian runtuh.

Tapi ada satu tangan, yang menarik dan membawanya ke bibir yang gemetar, sebelum Sakura hilang kesadaran.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan perlahan menegakkan badan. Ia lalu menyibak selimut dan menyingkirkan jarum infus di punggung tangannya. Di saat seperti ini, Sakura jadi teringat betapa dulu ia ingin sekali menjadi dokter hingga belajar bagaimana memasang dan melepaskan infus dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan. Meski mimpi itu tak terwujud berkat kakaknya, setidaknya ilmu yang Sakura pelajari terbukti berguna.

Setelah melepaskan jarum infus dengan aman, Sakura turun dari ranjang dan mulai berjalan keluar. Pasien-pasien lain masih terlelap dan tak ada satu pun orang berlalu-lalang di koridor yang hanya disinari cahaya temaram. Tapi pasti sebentar lagi pagi, karena Sakura melihat seorang petugas melewatinya sambil mendorong troli kebersihan. Ia tak sadar ada pasien dengan gips di tangan dan kaki pincang sedang berkeliaran.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia merasa dokter akan mengizinkannya pulang jika melihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Gegar otak ringan dan luka paska operasi pembersihan, ditambah 2 rusuk patah, lengan atas yang dibungkus gips, juga satu kaki yang pincang serta memar sekujur badan, Sakura meniti tangga tanpa banyak kesulitan. Dokter memang menyuntiknya dengan obat penghilang rasa sakit, tapi Sakura rasa itu tak banyak membantu dibandingkan tekadnya untuk segera mencapai pintu yang kini ada di depan matanya.

Pintu menuju kebebasan.

Langit sudah diperciki semburat keemasan matahari pagi saat Sakura terpincang-pincang muncul dari balik pintu. Angin semilir meniup baju pasien yang ia pakai juga rambutnya yang tergerai. Dengan satu tangan, Sakura merenggut perban yang meliliti kepalanya seraya terus berjalan.

Perban yang sudah diremasnya di satu tangan, ia lemparkan sekuat tenaga ke udara. Oleh angin musim semi yang sama dengan yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, perban itu dibawa pergi dari pandangannya. Dalam keheningan pagi yang menenangkan, Sakura menanti detik-detik kemunculan matahari di garis horizon dengan burung-burung yang hilir-mudik menjadi figuran.

Sendirian.

Hingga suara bantingan pintu terdengar dari belakang diikuti sebuah seruan.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dari situ sekarang juga!"

.

.

Sakura menghela napas heran. Kenapa orang ini tidak juga menghilang? Setidaknya ia bisa merasa bersalah sedikit untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya selama beberapa jam ke depan. Tapi di sanalah ia, terengah dengan baju basah, Uchiha Sasuke dan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berdiri di sana!"

Sakura mengangkat tangan, memberi peringatan saat Sasuke berderap maju ke arahnya. "Berhenti di sana, aku masih ingin melihat matahari."

"Kau bisa melihatnya besok lagi."

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat yang ini—"

"Sakura!"

"—karena tak ada yang namanya esok hari."

Mereka bertatapan. Sakura yang berdiri di tepian dan Sasuke yang membatu di seberang. Sebenarnya, ekspresi Sasuke sekarang bisa saja membuatnya tertawa. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan, Sakura sudah tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Apa kau menangis, Sasuke- _san_?"

Tentu saja. Butiran air kecil berjatuhan dari mata hitamnya. Meski tersamar jarak dan luka di mata yang membuat pangelihatan Sakura membayang, air mata itu jelas bukan tetesan hujan.

"Tolong,"— _isakan—_ "menjauhlah dari sana, Sakura."

"Kenapa? Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan untukku sekarang? Sulapmu?" Sakura berujar datar. "Sulapmu tidak bekerja di dunia nyata, Sasuke- _san_ , tidak bisa memperbaiki aku yang sekarang. Bukankah sudah kubilang?"

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, air mata masih bercucuran. Perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkahkan kaki, memperpendek jarak darinya dan tepi.

"Kutawarkan diriku," kata Sasuke lamat-lamat, kaki-kaki semakin mendekat. "Kutawarkan cintaku."

Mungkin Sakura perlu meminta Sasori untuk memukuli Sasuke juga supaya ia tersadar. Di dunia ini, setidaknya dunianya, cinta bukan lagi hal berharga. Bukan lagi hal yang diinginkannya. Lagi pula cinta macam apa yang Sasuke punya? Sebesar apa pula? Apa bisa ia meninggalkan keluarganya untuk hidup bersama Sakura?

"Apa kau tahu, sejak kapan aku mencintaimu? Kakekku mengira, aku pertama melihatmu saat kau datang ke rumah mengantar buku—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ubah pertanyaannya?" sela Sakura. "Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku, meski aku memintamu meloncat bersamaku?"

Angin berembus, membawa sehelai kelopak bunga sakura yang terkulai jatuh di antara mereka, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk membawa pergi keheningan yang tercipta di sana akibat pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, 'kan? Kata-kata seperti 'cinta mati' memang hanya sekedar kata-kata. Sasuke- _san_ , itulah kenyataannya. Jadi sadarlah sekarang juga."

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Sakura berbalik. Matanya menyipit melihat matahari yang telah naik. Di kejauhan, mobil-mobil mulai turun ke jalanan, orang-orang bergegas mencapai tempat tujuan, dan pohon-pohon sakura masih bermekaran.

Benar. Dunia masih berjalan. Dan akan tetap demikian meski ia meloncat dan kepalanya hancur berceceran.

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya berpikir apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat momen ini berkesan. Bagaimana dengan hujan bunga sakura lagi saat kita meloncat nanti?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di sisinya. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, tanpa air mata, tapi dengan keyakinan kuat di kedua bola matanya yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya.

"Aku akan marah jika kau melakukan trik atau semacamnya di tengah jalan dan kita gagal mati."

"Aku datang tanpa membawa nyawa cadangan atau sayap rakitan, percayalah."

"Keluargamu akan kehilangan penerus."

"Jangan sembarangan, ayahku masih kuat dan ia masih bisa membuat anak yang lain. Lagi pula ada Hikari."

"Ya. Benar. Ada Hikari. Kau tidak merasa bersalah meninggalkannya sendirian?"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap Sakura dengan senyum sedih yang perlahan terkembang. "Hikari tidak sendirian, ia punya orangtua dan kakekku." Tangannya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi kau, kau sendirian."

Keyakinan Sasuke dalam ucapannya membuat Sakura berpikir, untuk sesaat, bagaimana jika ia mundur selangkah dan mencoba lagi memulai kehidupan? Membayangkan, bagaimana mata anak-anak hasil perpaduan hitam dan hijau? _Berharap_ ….

Tapi kemudian rasa itu hadir. Rasa takut yang menamparnya hingga sadar. Di dunia ini, Sakura dan Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa bersama, mereka hidup di dunia berbeda, dan ia sangat bodoh jika percaya bahwa ada yang namanya 'akhir bahagia' untuk semua.

"Kita akan meloncat," bisiknya. Tangannya kini balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Ya, kita akan meloncat," ulang Sasuke sambil meraih tubuh penuh luka Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, menjajarkan bibir dengan telinga. "Tapi, Sakura ... kau harus berjanji. Di kehidupan berikutnya, kau akan balas mencintaiku."

Sakura tak perlu mengulang janji itu. Karena ia tahu, di kehidupan ini pun, ia sudah mencintainya.

.

.

 _Hari itu aku melihat seorang malaikat di taman._

 _Ada balon merah di tangannya._

 _Dan kurasa, aku sudah jatuh cinta._

 _Tapi ia bilang cintanya sudah mati dan ia memilih jalan ini._

 _Jadi kuikuti dia karena aku tak ingin membiarkannya sendiri._

 _Tak apa._

 _Aku baik-baik saja._

 _Karena kuyakin, akhir bahagia sudah menunggu kami di kehidupan berikutnya._

.

.

Satu loncatan. Tongkat dilempar. Ledakan. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan.

Dalam detik-detik yang krusial, Sasuke membuka mata, melihat tubuh Sakura yang melayang di atasnya. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Dengan latar langit biru dan kelopak-kelopak bunga sewarna rambutnya, bagi Sasuke saat itu, Sakura seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari surga.

Matanya yang hijau cemerlang, dinaungi sepasang alis hitam sabit. Hidungnya yang kecil, pas berada di wajahnya yang berbentuk hati. Dan bibirnya yang merah, bergerak, mengucap satu kalimat singkat.

 _Sasuke, aku mencintaimu._

Sasuke tersenyum, mengangguk, dan memeluknya kembali. Memeluknya erat. Matanya lalu dipejamkan, menunggu saat-saat itu datang.

Saat dimana garis takdirnya diputuskan, untuk kemudian digoreskan di lain kehidupan.

 ** _Fin._**

 **A/N:**

 **Word count : 9468 (no title or disclaimer).**

 **Halo.** ** _Long time no see guys_** **. Setahunan saya tidak menulis di ffn dan tiba-tiba kembali dengan fic** ** _angst_** **pertama saya. Sejujurnya, ini tadinya ingin saya buat** ** _happy_** ** _ending_** **. Tapi tersandung words yang cuma 10000, plot yang gak karuan, WB akibat stress liburan (liburan kok malah stress), dan waktu yang tak lengang membuat fic ini berakhir dengan ala kadarnya.**

 **Btw, terima kasih untuk kalian yang selesai membaca sampai akhir. Jika kalian cukup dengan membaca ffnya saja, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak review. Dan yang masih ingin baca curcolan saya, semoga tidak tambah juling matanya. Karena pada dasarnya saya suka bicara, a/n ini mungkin bisa lebih panjang dari ffnya.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, BTC tahun ini meriah sangat ya? Sepertinya ada 50 lebih fic baru di archive SasuSaku dari event ini dan saya juga lihat ada peserta yang** ** _publish_** **lebih dari 5. [Huhuhu. Irinyaa. Saya mungkin hanya bisa sumbang 3 fic seperti tahun lalu. Itu pun kalau sempat. Liburan ini saya masih sibuk dan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk berkhayal, menggalau, lalu menulis (ya, proses kreatifnya memang begitu)]. Dan dari sebegitu banyaknya fic, dua yang paling menarik perhatian saya adalah fic nyastra dan fic bertema** ** _dark_** **yang membuat saya kerut-kerut alis waktu bacanya (paham sih, tapi masih ragu dengan pemahaman sendiri).**

 **Oke. Sekarang ngomongin fic sendiri. Mungkin yang pernah baca ff-ff saya, sadar kalau gaya menulis saya berbeda. Yah. Beginilah jadinya kalau tidak menulis setahun. Dan untuk sedikitnya penjabaran perasaan Sakura, saya memang sengaja karena ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang gadis yang kecewa dengan kehidupan hingga berani membuang semuanya. Rasanya hampa dan malas sekali bereaksi pada sekitar. Hidup rasanya datar dan hening.**

 **Tapi, hal yang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan di akhir itu jangan dicontoh ya! Kita tidak boleh berputus asa dengan yang telah Tuhan tetapkan. Untuk orang yang selalu bersabar, akan ada jalan keluar.**

 **Oh ya,** ** _Kobelco_** **itu merek kendaraan yang suka digunakan memecah batu di jalanan berlubang sebelum diaspal. Nama kendaraannya apa ya? Tank? Traktor? Saya kepo tapi males** ** _searching._**

 **Saya mohon doanya untuk fic yang masih otw proses kreatif. Semoga saja selesai tepat waktu.**

 **Terakhir, ada yang bisa menebak di mana posisi Sasuke saat ia melihat Sakura pertama kali?**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca. Ditunggu ya kritik dan sarannya~**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
